The present invention relates generally to devices for lifting individuals, and more particularly to a lifting device that allows emergency medical personnel to assist a person of large stature in resuming a standing position, that minimizes the occurrence of connecting points and seams, and is consequently stronger, and is also small, lightweight and conveniently stored and transported.
Oftentimes, in the field of emergency medicine, emergency medical personnel are called upon to assist persons of large stature who have fallen and are unable to return to a standing position without assistance. In attempting to help lift such individuals, frequently emergency medical personnel will try to grasp the fallen individual under the arms, and pull the person up. However, such an approach is not effective, and is a source of potential injury to the fall victim and to the rescuer.
For example, by pulling a large individual up by his arms, there is a good likelihood that the pulling force could dislocate the fall victim""s shoulders. Moreover, in some circumstances, when emergency medical personnel attempt to lift a fall victim by his arms, there is a greater likelihood that the emergency medical personnel will lose their grip and the individual will fall again, potentially resulting in further injury.
Additionally, when lifting large individuals, a proper lifting stance is very important to avoid injury on the part of the rescuer. Specifically, improper lifting positions can result in serious back injuries to the rescuer.
Therefore, a lifting device that allows emergency medical personnel to assist a person of large stature in resuming a standing position, while maintaining proper lifting stance, would be advantageous to fall victims as well as to rescuers.
It is noted that, in a lifting device, and especially in a lifting device for fall victims, the strength of the lifting device is a very important consideration. Failure of the device during a lift could be disastrous. A number of things can contribute to a lifting device""s failure. For example, if a lifting device is made of a structurally weak material, there is an increased likelihood that the device will fail in operation. Flaws in construction of the device could also result in failure, regardless of the materials used.
As the saying goes, xe2x80x9ca chain is only as strong as its weakest link.xe2x80x9d In the context of lifting devices, the xe2x80x9cweakest linkxe2x80x9d is almost invariably to be found at the connecting point of two separate pieces or along the seams. Therefore, a lifting device that minimized the occurrence of connecting points and seams would be stronger, and therefore advantageous.
Additionally, the situations in which emergency medical personnel are called upon to help a person stand are frequently tight conditions such as in bathrooms. A lifting device that is large or cumbersome would not be well-suited for such conditions. Moreover, a device that is large or otherwise cumbersome would be difficult to transport around. Therefore, given the time sensitivity of many emergency medical service (EMS) responses, a lifting device that is also small, lightweight and conveniently stored and transported would be advantageous.
A variety of U.S. patents disclose various devices and methods related to person lifting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,006 to Hoit discloses an apparatus and method for moving an airline passenger whereby a Tyvek(copyright) sling having handles attached thereto is buckled about an airline passenger and then the passenger is lifted and transferred, by two or more persons grasping the handles, from a wheelchair on the aircraft into an adjacent seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,788 to Cohen discloses a lift vest that enables a care-giver to assist a patient in moving from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,280 to Farnum discloses a rescue and invalid support belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,995 to Glass discloses a support device which is designed to be worn by a person to aid in movement and transfer of such person. The unit is formed so that, when being worn by the user, lateral handle areas are available for lifting or moving the person. The overall shape of the design provides support and comfort for the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,546 to Griskauskas discloses a device for moving a disabled person that utilizes the substantially rectangular-shaped canvas lift sling of the Hoyer lift for safely transferring an individual a limited distance. The device for moving a disabled person includes two pair of hand grips. Each of the two pair of hand grips is removably hookable in each of the pair of spaced apart lift apertures of each of the pair of longitudinal edges of the substantially rectangular-shaped canvas lift sling of the Hoyer lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,677 to Nordwig discloses a substantially rectangular sheet of flexible material having longitudinally aligned loops formed along opposite edges for receiving a pair of rigid, elongated handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,878 to Combs discloses a device for use in moving a bed patient, including an elongated main strap fitted with a buckle at one end thereof, said one end being securable to the side rail of a hospital bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,834 to Vanarnem discloses a method and apparatus for lifting and transferring a disabled person to and from a wheel chair. The apparatus includes an elongated sheet of material having handles at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,557 to Clemens discloses a carrier apparatus for use by fire fighters to carry fire hose, and to serve as a personnel carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,327 to Smith discloses a device to transport and move bed ridden patients easily and securely without potential injury to either the patient or the attendant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,057 to Shaw discloses a device to assist in lifting and supporting a handicapped or infirm person from a sitting position on a supporting surface, and transferring the person to a sitting position on a second supporting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,324 to Butterfield discloses a device for raising a patient""s upper body off the surface of an underlying support to insert a chest board between the back of the patient and the underlying support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,044 to Newman, et al. discloses a person transfer assist device to help a person transfer from a sitting position to a standing position and from a standing position to a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,973 to Hakamiun, et al. discloses an apparatus for assisting a person in achieving a standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,205 to Howd, et al. discloses a reinforced strap, made of high strength nylon webbing, or some other suitable strong and lightweight material, which is looped together in a certain designated pattern and stitched for the purpose of making loops and handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,229 to Piazza discloses a patient mobilizer for enabling a care giver to move a generally disabled patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,636 to Butchko discloses a device for assisting four-legged pets to walk during periods of convalescence from foot, leg, or hip surgery or injury.
Each of the foregoing patents is hereby incorporated by reference for its supporting teachings.
While these patents demonstrate improvement in their respective areas, none adequately provide a lifting device that allows emergency medical personnel to assist a person of large stature in resuming a standing position, that minimizes the occurrence of connection points and seams, and is consequently stronger, and is also small, lightweight, and conveniently stored and transported.
There is, therefore, provided a lifting device made of a single piece of a flexible material, substantially forming a loop. The flexible material has a first and second edge, a fold between the first and second edge, such that the first edge rests substantially atop the second edge, and a seam securing the first edge to the second edge. A first handle is formed by a first end of the loop, and a second handle is formed by a second end of the loop, opposite the first end of the loop. A flexible support piece is coupled substantially within the loop, between the first and second end of the loop.
A method of using a person lifting device is also provided. The first step of the method is to provide a lifting device. The lifting device includes a single piece of a flexible material, substantially forming a loop. The single piece of flexible material has a first and second edge, a fold between the first and second edge, such that the first edge rests substantially atop the second edge, and a seam securing the first edge to the second edge. The lifting device also includes a first handle, formed by a first end of the loop and a second handle, formed by a second end of the loop, opposite the first end of the loop. There is also a flexible support piece coupled substantially within the loop, between the first and second end of the loop. Next, a support section of the device is inserted substantially beneath the person to be lifted. The first and second handles are grasped and a substantially upward pulling force is exerted on the first and second handles. This substantially upward pulling force is translated to the support section, causing a substantially upward force to be exerted on the person to be lifted. In this manner the person is lifted.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. Other features of the present invention will become clearer from the following detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawings and claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.